I Still Love You
by zutaraforeveryay
Summary: When Sokka met Yue,he never thought he'd have to let her go. It's been two years and tonight is her birthday. He's still holding onto her. Yukka. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sokka

He stared out the window at the full silver moon. "Sokka? You O.K.?" Katara walked up behind him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just gonna go outside for a bit." He walked over to the balcony doors, pulling his head up over his head. He opened the door and walked outside, shutting it behind him. The moon glowed overhead, reminding him of Yue and her obsession with all things lunar. She had once said, "When I die, I want to be reborn into the moon. That would be so cool, gaze out over the world at night, control the water." He wondered if her wish had come true. Glancing beside him, he thought he saw her, looking puzzled, gazing down at her hand. He remembered that moment so clearly. It was Valentine's Day. He'd carved her a little fish from a shell and made it into a necklace. They had stood in the same spot he was standing now.

"It's a …bear?" she'd said.

"No, it's a fish!

"Oh! Thanks!"

He had first met Yue at North Tribal High School before a basketball game in the cafeteria. He saw her when they were driving into the parking lot. Beautiful and elegant, she sat in the backseat of a white convertible. He fell for her the second he saw her. When she walked over to his table, he crossed his fingers hoping she would sit next to him.

"Hi! Can I sit here?"

"Huh? Oh, um, uh sure! I'm Sokka. What's your name?"

"Yue Kesuk. I'm the student council president. Are you here for the basketball championship?"

"Yeah, I'm the star."

Katara, sitting next to him, elbowed him in the ribs. "Since when are _you_ the _star_?"

"Since Bato put me in charge." He turned back to Yue. "So anyway, would you like to do

an…activity with me later?"

She giggled. "Sure. I'll meet you by the bridge. I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Katara laughed. "Very smooth."

"Shut up."

Later he met her on the bridge. "Hey Yue."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come here." She ran off toward the parking lot.

"Yue, wait," he shouted. But she was already gone.

The next day, after the game, he went to the bridge. Yue was already there, staring into the creek. She looked up.

"Sokka, my parents won't let me see you. Please don't make this any harder."

"Why won't they let you?"

"It's complicated."

"Yue. Tell me."

"I _can't_! If I did, you'd hate me! I don't want that, even if you're leaving tomorrow!"

"Alright, _fine_. I'll just leave you with your horrible secret. "

He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke off, he shook his head to clear it. "Okay, now I'm confused. Happy, but confused.

"I do like you, Sokka. A _lot_. But we can't be together."

"Why not?"

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was an engagement ring on a chain.

"It's because I'm engaged."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sokka? Something wrong ?

He opened his eyes and realized he had collapsed against the balcony.

"I-I'm fine. Just remembering something."

Suki smiled. "Your mom, right? Katara told me about her dying. It must have been really sad for your family."

He stood up and swiped his sleeve across his eyes to wipe away the tears." Yeah. My mom. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Not really, but I noticed that you have some recorded videos. Could we watch one of those?"

"Sure! You can pick if you want."

He opened the door and gestured for her to go in." Ladies first."

Suki laughed and went inside. "What a gentleman! "

They walked down the hall to the living room. She strode over to the shelf of videos and pulled out one of the videos, then slid it into the VCR before he could see what was written on the label.

{_static-"So, this is Yue's birthday party! Let's find the birthday girl!} _

He froze." Yue…"

Suki stared at the TV." Sokka, who is that? "

But he was silent, eyes glued to the screen and the white-blonde girl who had appeared on it.

{"_Hey, Sokka!" _

"_Hey! Ready for cake?" _

"_Sure!"_

_She giggled.}_

Her laughter floated across the room, a sound like bells ringing.

{_She kissed him and they headed down the hall.}_

Suki smirked. "You never told me you kissed a blonde!"

He put a finger over her mouth."Shh! I'm trying to watch!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the video ended, Suki turned to him. "Sokka, who's Yue? Are you cheating on me?"

"No! I wouldn't do that to you! That tape is from two years ago!"

"Then tell me who she is!"

He sighed and turned off the TV, and then he led her down the hall to the kitchen. She sat down at the table while he went to the freezer and got out an ice cream tub. Grabbing a spoon, he plopped down on the chair opposite Suki. "So? Who was she?"

He closed his eyes, and the image of a beautiful girl in a purple dress popped up in his mind. Then the image disappeared.

"She was my girlfriend."

"Wait…..You're talking about her in past tense. What happened to her?"

"She…died. We ran into a gang and she got shot."

Suki's eyes widened. "Sokka, I'm _so_ sorry for bringing her up! I had no idea!"

"It's all right. I would have thought about her eventually. It's her birthday."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh."

Keys jingled in the lock, and the kitchen door creaked open. Katara walked into the room. Looking first at Sokka, then Suki, and then the ice cream tub in front of Sokka, she frowned. "Is it Yue's birthday? You always get super mopey when it's Mom or Yue's birthday."

"Yeah."

Suki stood up. "Sorry, Sokka, but I have to leave. I have a curfew. See you at school."

When the kitchen door shut, Katara grabbed his shoulders and playfully pushed him out of the kitchen. "Shoo! I have to clean the kitchen, and your pouty attitude isn't going to help me scrub grime off the frying pan."

He trudged upstairs to his bedroom, and pulled his hair out of the short ponytail before he collapsed onto his bed. Reaching underneath the bed, he pulled out a small box. He took out three photographs. The first one was of Yue, a brilliant smile on her face. The next was of a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair. She wore a blue sweater and a silver locket. "Mom..."

The last picture was of him and Yue, outside the high school. They were standing in front of Aang's car, which he had, strangely, named Appa. He placed the pictures to the side and took the last item out of the box.

It was a small pendant on a silver chain.

The pendant was a crudely carved fish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he finally fell asleep that night, the pendant clutched tightly in his hand, it was not a dream that greeted him. It was a nightmare.

They drove along the road. The windshield wipers were going double-time in the rain. Sokka and Yue were returning from their date and Yue had wanted to take a detour.

"Sokka? How far to Spirit Cliff? It's getting dark."

He smiled at her. She looked like an angel in her light lavender dress, silver-white hair piled high on her head.

" Not much longer."

Yue smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed.

He adjusted the rearview mirror and looked out into the dark night.

"Yue."

"Yue!"

"Mmm?"

She sleepily looked up at him, blue eyes blinking away sleep.

"We're being followed. I don't think it's a good idea to stop here. "

She sat up.

"Aww. I wanted to see the spirits."

He frowned. Her pouty face was starting to work. Those blue eyes were shimmering and her mouth was turned down in the cutest way.

"_Fine." _

Suddenly the images began flickering faster until they started blurring.

He heard a crashing sound and gunshots.

A girl's scream.

Then the images slowed until he was sitting on the ground, Yue in his lap. A bullet had gone through her chest. She looked weakly up at him.

"S-sokka. I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"No. Not in this world."

She gave him one last smile and said the thing that had kept him reliving this dream for the last two years.

"I'll still love you."

Then her body faded to a silvery transparent and her clothes turned into a white dress. Her hair unclipped and cascaded down her back. She looked ethereal. Placing a translucent hand on his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"Don't forget about me, but don't abandon love, because I've seen you with her. She loves you very much. So please let go of me and move on. I'll be fine."

She presses her lips to his one last time and fades away, but he can still hear her voice.

"Love again, Sokka. You deserve it."

Then a ringing sound fills the air, getting louder and louder. He opens his eyes and he's back in his room. The alarm clock says 7:53.

"Shoot, I'm late!"

At the table, he grabs a slice of bread and rushes out the door to the bus, where his sister is calmly boarding. He runs for the door and barely makes it inside. His sister is laughing her head off in her seat at the back of the bus.

"Sokka, over here!" He sees his buds, Zuko Fyre and Aang Gyatso waving from the back. He waves at the bus driver, Jun, and heads down the aisle to his friends.

When he gets to school, he slips a note in Suki's locker. [ Suki, meet me on the roof garden.-Sokka.] At lunch, he waits in the garden.

"Sokka? Are you here?" she calls. He runs to meet her.

"Hi, Suki." he says, patting the seat next to him.

"So why did you call me ou-" he cuts her off with a kiss. When he pulls away, she hugs him.

"What's gotten into you?"

He grins and pulls her off the bench, spinning her around. Finally he stops and looks into her violet eyes.

"I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it because I still missed Yue, but now I know. I love you, I love you, I love you so mu-"

She kisses him softly.

"You talk too much."


End file.
